A Swampy Meeting
by dragonzap93
Summary: Look who Aang suddenly meets. An unexpected visitor. Check it out
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters  
**

As Aang was searching for frozen frogs in the swamp, he picked up something strange in the water.

He noticed it was a Toad, but it is wearing a coat and was bigger than normal Toads

He was giving the Toad a strange look until the Toad said,

''Can you you please put me down?''

Aang gave him a confused look and said,

''You can talk''

The frog rolled his eyes and replied,

''Yes I can and my name is Gamakichi by the way''

Aang gave him a smile and said,

''Nice to meet you and my name is Aang''

Gamakichi then gave Aang a strange look and said,

''So kid are a monk or something?''

Aang gave him a suprised look and said,

''How did you know?''

''Well it seemed obvious since your is shaved all the way''

Aang nodded and then asked,

''So Gamakaichi, how did you end up here?''

Gamakaichi thought for a moment and then said,

''Well the the last thing I can remember was being in the middle of a big fight''

''Do you remember who the fight was between?''

Gamakaichi thought again for a moment and then said,

''If i remember correctly, it was between some crazy raccoon guy and some blonde dude fighting with my father''

''Who's your father?''

''My old man is a really giant toad named Gamabunta''

Aang nodded and started looking for frozen frogs again

As he was searching, Gamakaichi gave Aang a questioning look and asked,

''Why are looking for frogs Aang?''

Without turning around Aang replied,

''I am looking for frogs so I can give them to my friends to suck on''

Gamakaichi gave him a funny look and said,

''Would would want to suck on frogs?''

''No one, but it is the only way to cure my friends''

Gamakaichi looked at Aang with a worried look and said,

''Are your friends sick?''

Aang replied with a nod and kept looking for frogs

Aang almost collected enough until him and Gamakaichi were being bombarded with arrows

**To be continued...**

**Should I continue this story? Please let me know. Don't forget to review later**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is Chapter 2. Enjoy!**

As the arrows started showering on them, both Aang and Gamakichi started dodging them.

Both them dodged quite a few of them, but two had a net connected to them and it ended up trapping them both.

Both of them were taken to a fire nation base which looked to be heavily guarded.

Aang ended up in chains and Gamakichi was locked in a metal cage

It was just them two in a room until they had a visitor

The visitor was male, had brown hair, had sideburns, and had an really evil smile

Aang seemed to recognize him, but Gamakichi had no clue who he was

The man started to speak with a deep voice

''So this is the Avatar, you don't look like much''

Aang glared at him and said

''Why don't you unchain me and prove that''

The man snorted and replied

''It must be sad being the last airbender, tell me do you miss your people?''

Aang looked to the ground in sadness, unable to reply

Gamakichi growled at the man and said

''Leave Aang alone, and who are you anyway?''

''My name is Zhao if you must know''

''Well Kung-Pow why don't you pick on someone your own size''

Zhao growled at the nickname and went over to Gamakichi's cage

He then said

''You mean someone like you''

Gamakichi smirked when Zhao came right to his face

Doing a set of hand seals faster than Zhao's eyes could see, he puffed his cheeks up and said

**''Water style: Water bullet''  
**

A big water ball came out of his mouth and hit Zhao right in the face

The force of the water ball hurled Zhao across the room to the other side

Zhao rubbed his face and then gave Gamakichi a very evil glare

He then said

''I'll get you frog''

Gamakichi just smirked and replied

''I think you mean toad''

With one last growl, Zhao left the room

Aang then gave Gamakichi a thankful smile and said

''Thanks for sticking up for me''

Gamakichi smiled back and replied

''No problem, thats what friends are for''

They were then interrupted by loud noise near the door

The door opened to reveal someone with a blue mask

**To be continued...  
**

**Tell me what you think. Please Review. Later! **


	3. Adoption

**Hey guys, I can't continue this story cause frankly, Its kinda hard for me to think up any thing to say.**

**If anyone would like to adopt this story please email me or send me a message.**


End file.
